A baseband section in the Bluetooth standard describes in detail the structure of a Packet Header, HEC (Header Error Check) and 1/3 FEC (1/3 Forward Error Correction Coding) method. Packet Header carries Link Control information. Such information cannot be parsed if a HEC error is detected by a decoding side, therefore the entire packet will be lost, which will seriously affect the communication performance and efficiency. Therefore, at a given signal to noise (SNR) ratio condition, a good error correction method is especially important.
1/3 FEC algorithm for Packet Header design usually achieves error correction by Majority Decision Decoding, and achieves error detection by HEC. However, such methods do not take full advantage of the redundant information of HEC.
Accordingly, a new device and method that overcome these issues are desirable.